I Need Someone For My Life
by D'Kyungiesooie
Summary: "Bisakah aku kembali menjadi sosok yang dulu?Akankah aku menemukan pengganti dirimu?Ingin rasanya memutar kembali waktu itu.Aku ingin mengubah takdir ku di masa lalu.Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku bukanlah Tuhan atau manusia yang istimewa.Aku harap Tuhan mengirim satu Malaikat tak bersayap at itu terjadi,aku betjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menjaga malaikatku dengan segenap jiw
**Summary:"Bisakah aku kembali menjadi sosok yang dulu?Akankah aku menemukan pengganti**

 **dirimu?Ingin rasanya memutar kembali waktu ingin mengubah takdirku di**

 **masa itu tidak mungkin karena aku bukanlah Tuhan atau manusia yang**

 **harap Tuhan mengirim satu malaikat tak bersayap itu**

 **terjadi,aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menjaga malaikatku dengan segenap jiwa**

 **dan ragaku."**

 **AUTHOR:D'Kyungiesooie**

 **TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo**

 **Rated: M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre:Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan Bisa Menghibur**

 **Chapter 1**

Di sebuah halaman yang luas terlihat yeoja cantik yang tengah memandang anak anak yang tengah Cantik Itu tampak tengah tersenyum meski hanya tersenyum anak-anak laki laki yang tengah bermain bola dihalaman perempuan yang tengah melukis dan ada juga yang tengah bermain masak pemandangan yang sangat indah Disore hari .itulah yang sedang dirasakan yeoja cantik bermata bulat dengan kulit putihnya serta jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati ketika ia .Do Kyungsoo Itu Lah nama yeoja Pakaian yang sedikit tomboy tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang terpancar dalam yang mengenal Do Kyungsoo akan mengira bahwa yeoja itu orang yang dingin,kaku dan terkesan tak peduli pada Di balik semua itu ia akan menunjukkan sikap hangatnya kepada anak-anak panti asuhan yang sudah lama ia kyungsoo yeoja tomboy pandai berkelahi.

"noona ajarkan aku jurus yang kemarin ya?aku masih belum mengerti."seru anak kecil yang berumur 9tahun kepada kyungsoo.

" Kajja minhyuk ah."seru kyungsoo balik kepada dan Minhyuk pun berjalan ke halaman yang minhyuk yang begitu semangat.

"cha sekarang kita pemanasan dulu ya?minhyuk masih ingat kan apa yang noona ajarkan

Kemarin saat pemanasan kan?"ucap kyungsoo

"Ne noona."balas minhyuk dengan semangat.

Minhyuk terlihat sedang meregangkan otot otot tangan nya yang kaku terus dilanjutkan dengan melemaskan otot kakinya,punggung,kepala dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

"cha,sekarang coba minhyuk praktekkan apa yang noona ajarkan ada yang

Salah nanti noona benarkan ya?arasseo?"ucap kyungsoo

"ne noona"balas minhyuk dengan tegas

"hap hap hap hap ha-"gerakan minhyuk terpotong dengan suara tegas kyungsoo

"Chakkaman minhyuk kamu tadi yang ini tadi kamu seperti

kamu jangan mengambil langkah yang terlalu lebar,itu

Bisa membuat keseimbangan badan mu menjadi kurang mu harus sedikit di

Tekuk kedepan dan posisi tangan kanan berada disamping perut dengan tangan terkepal.

Coba lakukan lagi sampai akhir."ucap kyungsoo sambil mempraktekkan gerakan yang benar

"ne hap hap hap hap hap hap hap hap hap hap".Karna matahari sudah terbenam Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajari minhyuk.

"bagus minhyuk mu sudah ingat Saat sikap kuda kuda

Kamu jangan terlalu merapatkan kaki kakimu selebar kuda kuda itu

Penting dalam mu akan semakin sempurna jika kamu sering latihan.

Cha sekarang kamu istirahat gih tapi jangan lupa mandi dah keringatan banget.

Ihh noona jadi ilfeel "Seru Kyungsoo dengan sedikit candaan sambil terkekeh

Pelan.

" bisa gini juga aku tetep ganteng tambah .

Khamsamnida noona udah mau ngajarin naega songmuliga

Isseoyo."ucap minhyuk dengan cengirannya.

"heh?musun Songmul?"balas kyungsoo dengan penasaran

"noona jongkok dulu dong supaya aku bisa kasih hadiahnya!hehe."ucap minhyuk dengan cengirannya lagi.

" n-"ucapan kyungsoo dengan minhyuk yang mencium pipinya

CHUP

"nde?".Kyungsoo hanya mampu melotot kaget dengan tingkah minhyuk.

"ittabayo seringlah datang ."minhyuk membungkukkan badan

Nya kepada kyungsoo kemudiaan berlari masuk kedalam Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong dengan perlakuaan minhyuk.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki untuk mengucapkan pamit pulang

kepada pemilik berjalan kearah meja makan yang terlihat anak anak panti yang tengah duduk menanti makan malamnya.

"Kwon kapan saya akan mampir lagi."Ucap kyungsoo kepada

Wanita Paruh baya yang bernama Kwon So Hyun.

" ah kamu saudah mau pulang?kenapa buru-buru sekali nak?Kenapa tidak

Menginap saja?"balas kwon ajumma

"anio besok saya harus mengurusi surat surat kepindahan ku kesekolah

kapan aku akan ?"ucap kyungsoo dengan

Lembut serta rasa menyesal.

"ah .Edeul ah ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo."seru Kwon

Ajumma kepada anak anak panti.

"Annyeongigaseyo noona,eonnie."balas anak anak dengan serempak

"ne ."seru kyungsoo sambil berbalik melagkahkan kaki keluar panti.

Di tengah perjalanan Kyungsoo melihat seorang namja yang sedang si keroyoki dengan beberapa terus berjalan tanpa mengidahkan namja-namja yang sedang berkelahi setelah beerapa langkah berjalan namja yang tadi merupakan anggotadari namja yang berkelahi tadi menghadangnya sehinggah kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikanlangkahnya.

Dengan menatap Dingin kepada namja yang menghadangnya itu.

" aku ?"ucap namja jaket hitam.

Kyungsoo melihat sebentar namja yang menghadangnya itu kemudian berlalu begitu baru satu langakah namja tadi langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

"hei kemana cantik?.temani aku disini tangan mu halus ingin

Tangan mu itu membelai tubuh sangat menyenangkan"ucap namja itu dengan

Seduktif mungkin dan menggoda sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Kyungsoo tak malas berurusan dengan namja preman seperti hanya memandang datar namja itu.

"hei apa kamu tidak punya mulut?ditanya kok tidak dasar yeoja murahan,bisu.

Kalau begitu biarkan aku menikmati mu malam ini cantik"ucap namja itu kemudian berniat

Mencium punggung tangan sebelum itu terjadi kyungsoo sudah memelint

Ir tangan namja menjerit mengundang perhatian teman-

Temannya yang lain yyang tengah berkelahi dengan namja putih itu.

"akhh".jeritnya

"hei kamu kenapa Yongguk ah?"seru temanya yang bernama menghampiri

Yongguk yang menjerit kesakitan.

"hei yeoja sialan kau apakan temanku dasar ini"seru zelo sambil melayangkan

Tinjunya kewajah dapat ditahan oleh kyungsoo dengan

Memelintir tangan menendang tulang kering zelo sehinggah terjatuh.

Setelah itu kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh terhantam ke tanak dan

Terdengar suara "bugh".Yongguk dan Zelo hanya meringis kesakitan dan tidak menyangka

Yeoja ini bisa melawan Dan zelo bangkit dan kembali menyerang

Kyungsoo Namun bukan kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak bisa mengurus

Dengan secepat kilat menendang perut zelo dan yongguk secara

Mereka terbatuk batuk dan sedikit mengeluarkan dari kuatnya tendangan berisik yang diakibatkan perkelahian kyungsoo dengan namja beberapaNamja sedang berkelahi dengan namja putih itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat teman mereka Mengeluarkan darah dari terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yongguk.

"hei y-yang kalian hebisi perempuan .."seru yonngguk dengan muka garangnya.

"yakkkk..."seru nya bersamaan menyerang mulai mengepung posisi kyungsoo berada di tengah mereka yang membentuk bundar.

Kyungssoo memasang pose menyerang dengan tangan terangkat dan itu maju lah seorang namja yang memakai masker hitam berniat menyerang kyungsoo namun secepat kilat kyungsoo sepuluh namja yang langsung mengeroyok menendang namja yang ada didekatnya sehinggah mundur sedikit sambil membungkuk memegangi mau menyianyiakan lansung melompati punggung namja itu kemudian melewatinya sambil memajukan kakinya menendang beberapa namja yang ada dibelakang namja tadi yang membungkuk hinggah tersungkur itu kyungsoo berbalik dan menedang keras pantat namja yang tadi dijadikanya sebagai tumpuan melompat hingga tersungkur namja maju lagi namun kyungsoo dengan cepat melesatkan tinjunya kepda mereka sehinggah mengeluarkan darah segar dari terus menyerang mereka dengan semua namja yang tadi menyerang kyungsoo terbaring di tanah sambil memegang bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit dihajar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai melewati dari mereka langsung memberikan jalan kepada kyungsoo.

" Hei,urusan kita belum akan buat pertarungan dengan mu gadis

Pkan mental mu adik ."teriak Yongguk kepada kyungsoo.

Yongguk dan teman-teman nya bangun dan pergi dari gang itu,melupakan satu namja yang

Tadi berkelahi tinggal lah namja itu sendirian dengan mulut terbuka dan pandangan tidak percaya yang ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo.

" .Geu yeojaga jinja .Daebak daebak daebak."ucap namja

Berkulit putih itu dengan mulut menganga.

"aishh... kalian aku balas nanti."seru namja berkulit putih itu sambil meringis

Memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek karna namja tadi.

 **In The Morning**

Di sebuah rumah yang bak istana alias mansion yang beberapa maid yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka di mansion kamar yang indah dan luas terlihat seorang yeoja yang masih bergelung dengan menghiraukan sinar matahari yang menyinari itu tidak berlangsung lama karena seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik meskipun usianya sudah terbilang tua mengendor-ngendor pintu kamar sang yeoja.

"tok tok tok ah..ireona sudah akan terlambat kesekolah

Baru mu ah...Kyungsoo ah...Do Kyungsoo balli tok tok tok"

Seru wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo"sang anak".

"euhm...arasseoyo ..."teriak kyungsoo dari kamar

Sambil menyibak dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku dari tidurnya.

" tunggu di meja makan ya?"balas sang eomma

"ne eomma."ucap kyungsoo dengan malas.

Kyungsoo pun langsung melesatkan dirinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi tidak lupa

Mengambil 15 kyungsoo dari kamar mandi dengan

Handuk yang melilit dadanya sampai mulai bersiap-siap untuk

Pergi kesekolah 30 menit Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung

Menuju meja makan.

"morning appa,eomma."ucap kyungsoo kepada sang appa dan eomma.

" morning chagi."balas eomma dan appa kyungsoo yang dikenal dengan Do Kyuhyun sebagai

Seorang appa sekaligus pengusaha yang terbilang terkenal di korea dan di luar

Ki banyak cabang perusahaan di korea, di cina,macau, Do Sungmin sebagai

Seorang Desaigner terkenal di korea dan ibu sekaligus istri dari Do Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kamu akan mulai di sekolah baru mu kan kyungsoo?appa harap kamu betah disana"

Ucap Do Kyuhyun di tengah keheningan ruang meja makan.

"ne appa"balas kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya selama 1

Tahun terakhir berbicara,dan sering ada lagi Kyungsoo yang ceria

Dan di karenakan kejadian 1 tahun yang dan eomma

Kyungsoo merasa prihatin dengan putri semata wayang merindukan

Senyum dan tawa apa boleh buat?karena mereka sibuk dengan pekerj

Aan masing-masing membuat mereka tidak bisa selalu ada untuk

Kyungsoo hanya memandang miris kepada putri mereka.

"Aku berangkat"ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

'Ne."balas sungmin

"Yeobo aku miris melihat kyungsoo yang seperti ad kyungsoo yang ceria dan lucu

Aku sangat merindukan masa masa ...hikz"ucap sungmin dengan terisak

"aku juga kita berubah,tapi aku sebagai kepala keluarga tidak bisa berbuat

Apa memang bodoh dan tidak lah yeobo jangan menagis lagi"ucap

Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah.

"jangan menyalahkan diri mu sendiri salah aku juga".ucap sungmin

"ne arasseo"balas Kyungsoo orang tua mu sangat merindukan anaknya

kah kau sedih jika mengetahui orang tua mu saliing menyalahkan karena

mohon kembali lah jadi kyungsoo yang ceria.

 **XOXO HIGH SCHOOL**

Disebuah kelas yang sangat berisik dipenuhi anak anak yang bergosip yang lagi memoles bedak yang membaca Kacau Deh nih masih Bisa disebut kelas kalau keadaannya seperti berserakan kemana-mana bangku yangtidak semakin berisik setelah terdengar suara cempreng

Yang memekakan telinga.

"Guys...Guys"Teriak namja kotak kepda teman geng nya.

"ada apa sih chen?Heboh teriak Telingaku."ucap namja bereyeliner

Dengan kesal kepada namja yang di panggil chen.

"gini denger ada murid baru yang akan masuk kekelas yeoja harap

Dia cantik."seru chen dengan semangat

"oh my god chen aku kirain apa?ternyata anak baru toh."seru namja berpipi Bakpao

"eitz...jangan salah ada anak baru kan kita bisa seneng rasanya aku

Ngak sabar aku dah gatal"ucap chen dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan

Teman temannya yang memandang nya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ada

Yang sudah mewakili rasa bingung mereka

"emangnya kenapa?kalau ada anak baru hyung?biasa aja kali"ucap namja putih itu dengan

Bingung.

"yak...No Pabo akan adakan pesta penyambutan tamu Sehun ?"balas

Chen sambil menjitak jidat si namja yang di panggil sehun

"aishh...hyung sakit ckk...ara hyung liat tuh si chen hyung menjitak kepala

Ku dengan keras cakittt..."balas sehun sambil mengadu kesakitan kepada namja cantik

Yang dipanggil Luhan disampingnya.

"Dasar si cadel manja"Seru namja bertelinga lebar sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"yak..Chanyeol hyung ini sakit tau."balas sehun dengan kesal

"sudah lah hunnie."ucap namja cantik di sampingnya sambil mengelus elus jidat sehun

"arasseoyo hyung".ucap sehun dengan pelan

'aishh sudah apaan sih kalian ini bertengkar ya Chen rencana kamu

Bagus lama kan kita tidak bersenang senangdengan anak kan guys?"

Ucap namja tan yang tadi tidur di meja sambil memandang temnan temanya satu per

Satu.

"Hoksi...si kai memang yang paling ngerti aku"ucap chen kepada namja tan yang di panggil

Kai.

"oh ya chen kamu tau dari mana kalau ada anak baru?"ucap namja berdimpelyang tadi hanya Tinggal diam mendengarkan teman-teman mereka yang berseteru.

"Lay Gege tidak tau hyung kan itu memang tape recorder".ucap namja panda kepada Namja yang dipanggil lay.

"oh...gitu ya".ucap lay

"Hyungdeul kemarin malam tuh ya ak-"ucapan sehunterpotong karena guru lee masuk kelas di ikuti yeoja dibelakangnya.

"anyyeong haksaeng ini kita kedatangan seorang silahkan sapa

Teman-teman mu".ucap lee Songsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida"ucap kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

"baiklah Kyungsoo ah kamu duduk di bangku samping Kim Jong Jong In angkat

Tanganmu"ucap lee songsaengnim sambil menunjuk kim jong in.

"ne songsaengnim." Ucap berjalan dengan pelan dengan ekspresi anda

Lannya tidak memperdulikan teman temanya yang berbisik tentang dirinya.

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang keluarka buku matematika kerjakan tugas halam

An 123."ucap lee songsaengnim kepada muridnya.

"ahh...saem ini susah bisa mengerjakanya."keluh seorang siswa yang di

Ikuti annggukan dari yang lainnya.

"tidak usah banyak mengeluh kerjakan".ucap lee songsengnim dengan tegas

"ne saem"ucap anak serempak

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Ting tong ting istirahat berbunyi siswa kelas 2-1 C berhamburan keluar kelas

"Hyungdeul kekantin dah lapar nih"teriak sehun kepada hyung-hyungnya

"oh kajja sehun ah..."ucap luhan hyung yang di ikuti yang lain kecuali Kim Jong In

"oi...Kai kamu tidak ikut?."ucap baekyun kapada kai alias kim jong in

"nanti aja punya pertunjukkan untuk kita semua"ucap kai sambil menyeringai

"heh...mwonde?"jawab chanyeol dengan dengan langkah mendekat

Kearah kai

"hei...no.. ."ucap kai kepada kyungsoo sambil hanya memandang datar Kai namun terkesan lucu bagi teman-teman kai.

"hei loh denger nggak apa yang aku dari duduk mu bocah"ucap kai jengkel

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya namun ia merasakan rok nya tertarik lagi menengok kekursinya dan melihat permen karet yang banyak melekat di bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan satu pantatnya terlepas dari memandang dingin Kai dan teman temannya

"bwahahahahahaha...ya kai no yang simpan semua permen karet itu dikursi

acara sambutan kai boleh ya Chen Acara sambutan kamu apa?

Bukannya kamu tadi yang paling semangat ingin acara sambutan untuk anak baru?"

Ucap Chanyeol disela tawa nya.

"tenang lah Tao Pegang Yeoja ini"ucap chen dengan tenang disertai

Seringaian dan Tao maju memegang lengan

Tersentak sedikit saat memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang Kyungsoo hanya memandang datar kepada chen yang mulai mengeluarkan Spidol berwarna warni.

"Chen jangan bilang loh mau War-"ucapan baekhyun terpotong dengan mulut menganga.

"Astaga Chen jangan cukup dulu dengan eun ji yang kau buat badut"

Ucap Luhan dengan tidak percaya

"waeyo akan sangat menyenangkan".ucap chen dengan datar

"Balli chen aku sudah lapar nih."ucap kai dengan malas

Chen pun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo,Xiumin,dan mulai menggambari wajah Kyungsoo dengan spidol warna Kyungsoo hanya menatap lurus ke

Depan diam dan menggambar kumis diwajah Kyungsoo kemudian dia menggambar bola bola merah di pipi di dahi ia menggambar garis garis hitam dan di hidungnya menulis kata"jelek".Itulah hasil karya chen.

"tada hasil karya Jongdae".ucap chen dengan bangga

"bwahahaha...sempurna Chen"ucap kai dengan tawanya di ikuti tawa sehun lagi dengan Baekhyun,Luhan,tao ,Dan Xiumin yang hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Kyungsoo.

"aku heran dengan yeoja tadi kok hanya diam yah saat xiumin dan tao memegang

Lenganya."ucap baekhyun dengan heran

" juga biasanya kan kalau gitu kita meronta minta

Hanya memandang datar kita"ucap Luhan disertai anggukan dari yang lain

"ahh...sudahlah kita ke kantin dah lapar nih"ucap lay sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar.

"ahh ayo"ucap tao

 **In Cantin**

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di tengah kantin sambil mencari kursi untuk Kalau ada yang nanya tentang muka dah bersiih tiba ada

Namja laki laki yang menepuk keras pundaknya hinggah membuatnya kaget dan berbalik memandang datar namja yang menepuk pundaknya.

"hei"ucap namja itu dengan seringaian hanya memandang malas namja yang di depannya hendak membalikkan badannya namun ditahan oleh namja itu.

"hei,Loe nggak punya mulut ya?Sejak kemarin kita ngak pernah buka mulut leo jangan jangan mulut loe itu dipenuhi lalat "ucap namja itu dengan tawanya yang diikuti tawa merasa tidak di idahkan oleh Kyungsoo,membuat namja itu itu melayangkan tinjunya kepada Kyungsoo namun tangan nya di tahan oleh namja disamping Kyungsoo Yang tiba-tiba datang.

 **Tbc**

Sekian dari saya moga suka ya dengan kalau ada kata yang salah

Maklum aku author ini FF pertama


End file.
